


Trust Issues

by houkouonchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/pseuds/houkouonchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi suspects Iruka is up to something, and it is beginning to strain their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujibutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/gifts).



> With so many wonderful prompts to choose from, it was difficult to choose and stick with one! It could have been so much better, but this is what I get for changing prompts at the last minute. I'm still working on the others, which have gotten a little unwiedly, and hope to have them done soon. As for this fic, it started out as a more comedic in my mind, but took a somewhat different turn.

Iruka leapt from roof to roof, searching through the moonlit night for the familiar shape of his house. Locating it, he settled a few rooftops away and examined the exterior. He was deep enough inside the village to have eluded most threats, yet he often felt a sense of paranoia following a mission that had nothing to do with his enemies. Now that he shared a home with Kakashi, keeping his ANBU assignments a secret was no small feat and he suspected the other man was starting to get suspicious.

Kakashi was expecting him to be home late, so Iruka wasn’t surprised to find the house silent and dark when he entered. He’d tucked his uniform and mask into a backpack, and hidden it away before coming inside, so that all he had to do was slip into bed. This morning, over breakfast, he’d given Kakashi one of his lamest excuses yet.

++

Kakashi had been right in the middle of a spirited explanation of his plan to ghost write the next edition of Icha Icha based on Jiraiya’s notes when Iruka spoke. He knew it wasn’t the right time, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Kakashi, I’ll be home late again tonight,” Iruka said, and even as the words rushed out of his mouth, he knew how terrible they sounded.

Kakashi’s hands had stopped in mid-air. One held a spoon and the other a salt shaker, which he’d been using as props to demonstrate acts no utensils or kitchenware should ever be involved in.

“Oh, is that right? Does that mean there’s no reason for me to make you dinner, again?” Kakashi’s tone was even, but Iruka could tell by the way his jaw clenched that he wasn’t pleased.

Iruka shifted in his chair a bit, as if he could somehow physically separate himself from the palpable sense of guilt he felt.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ll make it in time. I have a student to tutor, and they need so much help! I feel terrible for this kid. Even Naruto could chuck a shuriken,” he chuckled stiffly, realizing how ridiculous his own words sounded.

Kakashi stared at him, and Iruka desperately wanted to look away. After all they had been through, hiding anything from Kakashi felt like the ultimate betrayal. It had taken so long for Kakashi to become comfortable enough in their relationship to openly share things with Iruka. Knowing just how many secrets the average shinobi carried with them, Iruka never pushed or prodded, and even if Kakashi never shared everything about his past, he would have been fine. Yet, once the gates were open, it was like Kakashi couldn’t hold back. Now Iruka was the one with things to hide, and Kakashi was the vulnerable one.

Kakashi spoke after what seemed like an eternity to Iruka, “It’s not a problem.” It was his usual seemingly casual response, but Iruka knew better. He understood what Kakashi wasn’t saying and it hurt him deeply.

++     

Iruka watched their bed from the doorway, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The last thing he needed was to stumble over something in the darkness and awaken Kakashi. Expecting to find the slim man snuggled up on his usual side of the bed near the window; Iruka tiptoed over and sat down on the edge. The bed was completely empty.  He ran his hand across the cool blankets and sighed.

A figure appeared suddenly in the doorway, startling Iruka.

“So you finally made it home. That must have been one hell of a tutoring session, Iruka.” Kakashi’s hissed out at him.

Iruka turned on a lamp beside the bed so that he could see the other man. Kakashi’s face was flushed, like he’d been drinking, yet even that couldn’t disguise the caustic scowl he aimed at Iruka. While Iruka hated lying to Kakashi, he wasn’t going to allow himself to be attacked either.

“Yeah, it was,” he said, removing his flak jacket and hitai-ate. “It went much longer than I anticipated.”

Kakashi snorted. “Hmph, so we’re just going to keep playing this game?” he scoffed.

“What game, Kakashi?” Iruka said, shaking his head. He certainly didn’t like the turn this conversation was taking or Kakashi’s demeanor.

Kakashi’s voice was even, but his words came out in an angry rush. “This game where you keep pretending you want to be with me, we play house, have great sex occasionally, when in reality you want to be with someone else.”

Iruka was taken completely by surprise. He’d never witnessed this angry, jealous Kakashi before. Not only that, Kakashi was convinced he was cheating on him! Iruka stood up, walked over to Kakashi and took his face into his hands. He had no  right getting defensive after all, since he was the one being dishonest.

Iruka sighed. “This would be so much easier if you were Hokage.”

Kakashi pulled back, tugging his face away from Iruka’s hands. “I’d be too busy to even notice you were cheating. Is that what you mean? Give me a break, Iruka.”

“I'm sorry Kakashi, that isn’t what I meant. I haven’t been very clear tonight, or from the beginning, for that matter. Look, I’m not cheating on you. I’ve been working as an ANBU for the past few months, and obviously not hiding it very well.”

Kakashi remained silent, and pushed past Iruka and sat on the bed. Iruka followed and settled next to him, laying his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, but you know I had to. Now that I’ve revealed myself, I’ll probably be removed from duty.”  

Iruka angled his head so that he could look up at Kakashi. He was staring straight ahead and had said nothing since Iruka’s revelation.

“Kakashi? Are you still upset? I can understand why you would be, but you could at least say something. I’m not lying to you.”

Kakashi began to chuckle, quietly at first. His laughter grew, and he doubled over holding his sides. Iruka figured Kakashi must have finally snapped.  

“Kakashi, nothing I said was that funny. What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said, wiping away the moisture that had sprung from his eyes, “I think I may have unintentionally gotten caught up in something, which has now come back haunt me."

Iruka rolled his eyes.  "Well please explain, because even for you, that was quite the sea change."

"I was just out with the other jounin, and we have been having an on-going debate about your late night excursions. Don't give me that look Iruka, I never followed you, but I knew something was off."

Iruka simply shrugged and motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"Honestly, I was convinced it was something mission related, and I had my suspicions it might have been ANBU. The other however, being the naive lot they are, weren't convinced and insisted you were being unfaithful. I stood firm until tonight. The combination of too much to drink and overbearing, but well meaning friends set me off. I'm sorry for not believing in you."

Iruka took Kakashi’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “I suppose it’s better than you not trusting me. You know I wanted to tell you, right?”

“Of course, and I realize how much its asking of you to reveal that,” Kakashi said, squeezing Iruka’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re not removed from the squad.”

“What? How are you going to do that?” Iruka asked, tilting his head quizzically to one side.

Kakashi raised his hand to lips, before replying. “Oh, I have my ways. Just trust me.”

 

 


End file.
